


Noise Canceling

by loveiskill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskill/pseuds/loveiskill
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 9





	Noise Canceling

黄铉辰坐在沙发上，左手扶着速写本，右手正拿橡皮擦掉一个不太满意的线条。  
放在旁边的手机屏幕正在播放YTB上点击率不错的基础绘画教程，女讲师声音轻轻柔柔，所以当徐彰彬出现后他基本只能靠上面字幕来确认内容。  
他的哥哥大概是等外卖等得无聊了，从屋里走到客厅，然后毫无意外就顺势看见了沙发上搞创作的黄铉辰。

黄铉辰觉得这大概是一种在长年累月中进化出的特殊能力。  
虽然每当他说起的时候另一位当事人都不怎么乐意。  
关于这个主动降噪技能他基本已经练就得炉火纯青，他可以在把注意力精准地以一比九分配着利用的情况下，用那百分之十的注意力敏锐地辨认出他哥是真的在跟他开玩笑还是在闹脾气的边缘。

比如今天，这个家伙就真的是，太闲了。  
沉迷绘画的文艺青年黄铉辰在沙发上对着速写本比比划划。  
旁边一个人影从他左边探出个脑袋，一会又从他后面挤着绕到另一边  
一会脑袋靠着他肩膀，一会又企图躺在他身后，作为背景音的自然是那从不间断的声音：

铉辰尼最近一直画画都把哥忘了……  
……  
是不是啊，铉辰？  
……  
铉辰呐~啵啵~  
……  
啵啵！  
……  
铉——辰————  
……  
啵啵——————

伴随彩铅笔尖在白色画纸上因为用力过猛咔嚓断掉的声响，黄铉辰脑门上鼓起许久的青筋也终于压不住他的情绪随之一跳，他把笔放下，转身一伸手就把旁边正准备换位置的人按在了半路。

徐彰彬动作一滞，似乎没想到黄铉辰真的会停下手里的事情面对他，接着因为意识到自己也许真的打扰到了他而有些内疚地缩了缩。  
可道歉的话还没说出口就被人一脸凶狠地扑上来卡着脖子压在沙发上堵住了嘴。

很明显，年轻人把被打扰的怒气全都发泄在了这个吻上，他有点泄愤似的咬着他哥哥小巧又微微翘起的嘴唇，用比平时更激烈的啃噬撕咬把那一小块皮肤咬得红肿水亮，然后在对方张开嘴想喊疼的时候伸出舌头探进他嘴里。  
放在他哥后腰的手向上用力，几乎把倒在沙发上的人提起来压向自己，徐彰彬溢出两声呻吟，稍稍侧过头，仰起头张开嘴配合他的动作。  
黄铉辰眯着眼，他能看见对方有些惊慌却很快平复下来转而变得模糊的目光。  
嗓子里发出一声闷闷的笑，他用舌头撬开徐彰彬的牙齿，挤进去找到正不知道往哪里去的舌尖，轻轻触碰起来。  
他哥哥比起刚才的样子确实是乖了不少，因为一直张着嘴，鼻子呼吸的声音沙沙响着，热气全都撒在黄铉辰脸上。  
黄铉辰能感受到他喘息的节奏快了点，被压在身下的身体起伏也在逐渐加剧，柔软的胸脯若有若无地蹭着他。  
耳边清晰且细碎的哼声是在他哥哥每次被欲望冲昏头脑的时候很容易不自觉发出的音调，甜腻得像刚采下的花蜜，又像金色的橄榄油浇在他这团火的头顶。  
他哥哥全身瘫软，被他揽在手里的身体都跟着变得像棉花糖一样。  
黄铉辰修长的手指只要稍稍用力，那些柔软的肉体就被他掐在手掌心。

啊，真是的，哥，你是不是太舒服了。  
黄铉辰毫不掩饰地笑了一声，在这过于安静的环境里十分显眼。  
徐彰彬仿佛被这笑声从梦境里惊醒，深棕色的眼珠瞬间清醒，却已经来不及了。  
他早就陷入了属于这个年轻人布下的陷阱，被这温热修长且细密的网罩住，没有一点反抗的力气。  
黄铉辰的手插进他的头发缓缓抓紧，这让他没办法躲开，只能仰着头迎接对方更深入的吻——如果这还能叫做吻。

柔软滚烫的舌尖狡猾地在他舌头上绕着圈，过了一会又轻轻吮吸啃咬，发出让人脸红的水声，也带来不可忽略又不会留下伤痕的痛楚，然后又趁着徐彰彬一不注意，强势地探向他口腔的最深处。  
被刺激到的舌根让徐彰彬全身一抖，伴随着让大脑发麻的呕吐感和细小悲鸣，几乎同一瞬间生理泪水就涌上了眼角。  
黄铉辰笑着，安抚般退出了一点，继续轻轻在他哥的嘴里打着转，搜挂掉本就不剩多少的氧气，然后在他还没缓过来的时候再一次冲进去。  
那种刺激带到神经的不适同时连带的诡异快感让他哥哥大脑空白，整个人都恍惚着在他怀里发出短暂的呜咽。  
徐彰彬想向后躲，可抓着他头发的手这时候稍稍向下托住了他的后颈，也彻底断了他的退路。  
他终于意识到他弟弟几乎是在用一个吻操他的嘴，这结论让他觉得有点吓人，可又没办法不为此兴奋起来。  
他的身子都在为这些奇妙的生理反应发抖，一边又觉得大脑里滚烫的热度向下半身涌上去，他难受地蜷起腿，又挺起腰想在对方身上蹭一蹭缓解一点这种空虚感。

黄铉辰自然看出了他这动作意味着什么，但他并不打算那么好心用手帮忙，倒是乐意于看着他哥挺着腰欲求不满焦急的样子。  
他哥哥的手不知道什么时候已经死死环住了他的脖子拽住他的衣服，就像拽住唯一的救命稻草，被他亲得缺氧而涨红着脸，在每次自己给他仅有的喘息瞬间不断地呼唤着他的名字。

黄铉辰不想承认，但是他自己也有点硬了，只不过在宿舍客厅和这家伙一起发情绝对不是一个好的选择。  
徐彰彬已经不太能对他的动作给予回应，张着嘴搭在下唇上无力瘫软的舌任由对方随意绕着圈推挤打转，长时间被占据着合不上的嘴角流出湿漉漉的液体，让他整个人都更显得狼狈不堪。  
黄铉辰听见耳边自己声音也有点喘，蹭着他的腿抖得越来越厉害，鼻腔里发出的哭腔也越来越明显。  
接下来的某一瞬间，身下的人努力睁开眼，包含着欲望和水汽的目光似乎只是为了看看自己，然后他一边尖叫般的喊出自己的名字，一边猛地绷紧了身子。  
他哥哥就这样射在了裤子里，在他怀里，仅仅只因为他的吻。  
以男人的自尊心来看这确实给他带来了极大的满足感，连最开始被打扰的焦躁也早就被驱散了。

他松开手，轻轻掐了一下还处在高潮过后失神状态的那个人的脸。  
软绵绵带着点鼻音的声音哄着他似的开口：

好了，哥不是要啵啵嘛，这不就给你了。

END


End file.
